Goldy
Goldy, also known as the Mad Mage, is a character in the Forgotten Realms Campaign of Nat19. He is a human wizard whose true name is unknown even to him. He once lived in the land of Barovia. He was a powerful spellcaster before he lost his equipment, capable of battling nearly on par with Strahd von Zarovich himself. As of yet, he has no recollection of who he is. As an NPC, he is portrayed by FrozenFrost. Personality - History Not much is known of the Goldy's past, even to him. He has, however, stated that he hails from the realm of Greyhawk, and was the one who taught the famed Elminster of Shadowdale most of the magical techniques he knows. Role in Plot The party first learned of the Mad Mage from Rictavio in the Blue Water Inn in Vallaki. He told them of a lunatic throwing fireballs into Lake Zarovich. Early on in their adventures, Ashley left a gift and a message for the Mad Mage around the area she thought he might be. Finding the Mad Mage would later become the last item on the party's list of things to get done before accepting Strahd von Zarovich's dinner invitation. As they traveled eastward from Vallaki to the Village of Barovia on a last-minute errand, they were met with several woodland creatures, one of which Devin consumed as a result of her curse. The majority of the creatures fled, but Ashley grabbed an odd, squirrel-like creature and began to converse with it. She learned that it had supposedly been sent by the Mad Mage to guide them to him. The squirrel told them to address him as "Goldy." However, before they could begin searching for the Mad Mage properly, Griff and Rahadin arrived in the night to kidnap a member of the party. After leaving with Graiar in tow, Goldy led them into the nearby forest to a magical doorway. The doorway led into a large, extradimensional mansion that reportedly belonged to the Mad Mage. The party waited for the Mad Mage to arrive, but when they were given conflicting stories by Goldy, Hadrick became suspicious and shot the squirrel with his crossbow, and the squirrel-like form of Goldy transformed into that of an old man grasping his chest on the floor. After healing, the man introduced himself as the one commonly referred to as the Mad Mage. Despite not fully trusting them, he allowed the party to stay in his mansion for the night, and told them what little he knew about himself. He informed them of his missing spell book and staff, but when they offered to help him find them, he declined, stating he knows how adventurers get around powerful, magical equipment. The night passed, and the party left the Mad Mage's mansion. The next time the Mad Mage appeared, it was after the defeat of Strahd von Zarovich at the hands of the party. He had been giddily throwing fireballs at the castle from outside, and killing a small army of undead that had been approaching. He met back up with the party and informed them that he had found his staff and spell book, though he still seemed to lack information about his true identity, telling Graiar to simply call him Goldy when asked for his name. Relationships & Affiliations - Abilities - Special Equipment - Trivia * - Category:Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:NPCs (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign Category:Humans Category:Wizards